Empire from the ashes
by ihouse117
Summary: House wakes up from a coma after the shooting...fifteen years in the future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Waking up to a whole new world

House opened his eyes and looked around.

"A hospital room? What the hell" he thought to himself, the last thing he remembered was being in the conference room with the ducklings, and then a man came in, a gunshot.

"Uhhhh" House moaned. He found the button that called the nurse and pressed it, moments later a nurse came running in.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" she cried. She began taking his bio signs and bustling about the bed.

"How...how long have I been out?" House asked.

"You were shot twice-you've been in a coma very long time"

"How long?" He asked more firmly.

"You need to rest, regain your strength-Oh" She stopped as house grabbed her arm.

"How long? How long have I been in a coma for?" House looked at the nurse and she sighed.

"Fifteen years. You were shot fifteen years ago"

House let her go and fell back against the pillow.

"Wilson? Cuddy? They still here?" He asked.

"Wilson? I don't know, Cuddy...The old..., oh...no I'm afraid not...she was hit by a car and died ten years ago, now, please rest, you must be going through a terrible shock."

House grabbed her arm again.

"Find Dr. James Wilson, he is-well was, the head of the oncology department 15 years ago"

"of course dear, you just rest; everything will be taken care of"

House slumped back against the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Moriarty: Shocking isn't it? Who would want to hurt you?_

_BAM_

House jolted awake and looked around the room again. a man sat slumped in a chair fast asleep on the other side of the room.

"Wilson? Hey Wilson!" House yelled. The man jolted up and sighed.

"Christ House! Fifteen years and you can still get me"

"how you been Jimmy?" House asked. Wilson stood up and walked over to the bed, He had graying hair and wrinkles, he looked to be in his late forties. He was wearing a big brown overcoat and it had a few sprinkles of snow on it.

"I uh, I been good, I left the hospital after Cuddy...you hear about that? To many painful memories, with you in a coma, Cuddy gone, Chase in Africa-"

"What the hell is chase doing in Africa?" House interrupted

"last I heard he was working with one Sebastian Charles, remember him?"

"Ah, Mr. TB, Foreman? and Cameron?"

"Well, Foreman was the Head of diagnostics here for a while, but that didn't work out, he left and as far as I know, is working at Princeton General as an ER head. Cameron...Well, I dunno, after it was clear you weren't waking up, she kinda just shut down, Moved to Alabama I think."

"Hmmm, Who is head of the hospital now?"

"Oh, some Canadian guy, Stewart, Luke Stewart I think."

"Is there anyone running my department?"

"Well, it was removed after the team broke up. no one left to run it."

"Get me in touch with this Stewart guy"

"Why? What you thinking House?"

"I'm gonna put the team back together"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the ride home

THREE WEEKS LATER...

House finished getting dressed and walked over to the window, he could see the taxi waiting to take him to his house, He turned to leave, stopped, turned around and picked up his cane, He had found out a week ago that he had asked for an injection of Ketamine during his surgery, Cuddy had permitted it but never got to see if she made the right decision. He left the hospital room and met Wilson in the lobby.

"Hey, You ok?" Wilson asked and took houses bag

"If one more person asks me that I think ill ram this cane up their poozzle" House started twirling his can as he walked out of the hospital

"One more person? I'm your only visitor." Wilson laughed as he opened the taxi door

"Yea pity Cuddy died She knew my favorite transvestite hooker. Got me ten percent off for lonely Friday nights. Don't you love a girl like that?" House and Wilson pilled into the taxi and it sped off.

"You're making fun of dead people now? whats next? Biting heads off chickens?"

"Alice may beat me in the rock and roll department but I kick his ars in the sex and drugs department."

"Well Alice Cooper died seven years ago and he died from a drug overdose after a rock concert while having sex, so I guess he wins."

"A true American hero"

"Yea, All Old Abe did was abolish slavery, nothing much"

"Freeing them up to develop a whole new genre of crappy music and slang, Wut up wit dat?"

"Well Vanilla House, since I didn't know when you'd be back among the living I bought your apartment. I've been living there ever since me and Elena got divorced"

"Elena? Wasn't that your maid?"

"Ah...Yes, well, she was very nice."

"You WERE doing her! I knew it!"

"Shhhhh, ok, so I was doing the maid, but not while me and Julie were married, Here we are, your old apartment."

House and Wilson got out of the taxi and entered the apartment.


End file.
